Storms
by Jessie59105
Summary: About a girl going through a hard time. How does she survie all that's happened to her?


I hope you enjoy this paper! Please R&R! It's a random story I wrote!

Discliamer: I don't own anything except my ideas!

* * *

The Storm

For years, Kiara and Destiny had been planning to move to England. They had saved enough money to fly over, pay a down payment on an apartment, and to pay back Kiara's family. Once they got there the looked for jobs and apartments. They wanted to be close to Cambridge, because that's where they wanted to go to college at. Fortunately, it only took a couple of weeks to find an apartment at the right price. Destiny had found a job at a makeup department and was able to help support them while Kiara looked for a job.

While looking for a job, she had been riding around town, in the motorcycle she had bought with her money, and found a dirt path that was designed for motorcycles. Cautiously, she rode down the path. Surprising, her was a group of people like her. Except, they were jumping off mounds of dirt doing tricks in the air. In the States, she had done crazy stunts like this and enjoyed it. By the looks of it, these people were trying out for something. Kiara sat back on her motorcycle and watched everyone do his or her own stunts. They were ok in her eyes. They did the basic kick out the legs to the side, let go with their hands and grab the back off the seat, then pull themselves back on before landing. None were awesome. She was so intent on the other riders that when a man approached her and started talking to her, she was shocked. "Would you like to tryout?" asked the man.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was not listening. You caught me off guard."

"That's ok. I get it all the time. My name is William McConnell. What's yours?"

"Kiara Black. What is everyone trying out for?"

"They want to be stunt doubles. The pay is $5,000 a month. You work during the weekends from five-thirty to ten-thirty pm, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Or six-thirty am to nine-thirty am Saturday and Sunday. Which ever time we need for the shots."

"Why do you have such reasonable hours? I thought that you had to be there every day. So this is like a stunt double fro movies, right?"

"Yes you are correct. We want younger people to do the stunts and we know this is a college town, so we set up these reasonable hours, so that way more people would come. It obviously it worked, because they are all here and so are you. Would you like to try?"

"Sure. By the way, I did not hear about this. I just happened to drive in here. What do I need to do?" Kiara simply stated

"Just set yourself up at the bottom of the mound and wait till I give you the signal to go. Then do as many tricks as you want while in the air."

'Simple enough.' Thought Kiara. When she was given the signal, she took off thirty feet away from the mound. Gunning the throttle, she screamed up the hill and was airborne. Doing a simple back flip was the first on her list. Once straightened out, she kicked out to the side; finally, she did another front flip and landed the bike smoothly. Everyone who was watching clapped in amazement, especially when she took off her helmet and they all saw it was a girl.

With that William declared, "Thank you all for coming. We'll call you to let you know our decision." Kiara was just about to leave when William called her over to a group he was talking to. While walking towards him, she overheard a couple of girls talking. "Did you see ME talking to William Moseley?" "Yeah, I …" By the time the other girl replied Kiara was out of hearing distance. ' So, you're William Moseley. It's so nice when people lie to you.' Once over there William started talking to her.

"Ms. Black, we would like to hire you for our stunt double for the next two years."

"Ok. I have only one condition.'

"What might that be?" William asked.

"That you guys don't lie to me, no matter what. That would not be too much trouble would it, William Moseley." replied Kiara sarcastically. William just looked at the ground as the rest of the group chuckled.

While still looking at the ground, William replied, "I just wanted to be someone else, so when I heard you accent I thought you wouldn't know me. So I changed my name."

"It's fine. I don't liked being lied to and finding out about it from someone else. Now with that all cleared up, where do I sign the contract." After signing the contract and being told where her new job would be, she went home

'Miserably happy would describe how I feel right now.' Kiara thought while driving. She thought about when she could begin her new job. 'Next weekend, that's so long.' Thought Kiara. Once home she checked the messages. Like usual there was one from Destiny letting her know there was leftovers in the fridge and that she would be late today. Kiara chuckled to herself while saying, 'That's just like her to let me know where she is and where some food is.' Reaching into the fridge she pulled out some leftover chicken and rice.

After she warmed it up, she went to the study. When Destiny and Kiara were looking for an apartment, they made sure it had three bedrooms; so one room could be a study. Luckily, this room was designed before hand to be a study. Once there, Kiara unloaded all her school work and organized it. After that was done, she left and went to the bathroom for a shower. While standing in the hot water, she thought more about her job. A knock sounded on the door and Destiny opened it saying, "I'm home!"

"Cool." was Kiara's simple reply. Scared out of her mind would describe how she felt right now. She was afraid to tell Destiny about it, because in the States she hated it when Kiara went out and did this stuff. Finally, she gathered up her courage and got out of the shower. She could handle back flips and daring jumps, but she couldn't handle Destiny, being mad at her and not saying anything. She rather have Destiny her blow up at her.

Once she was dressed, Kiara went out and told Destiny about her job, also how she could pay her back. Immediately, after Kiara was done talking Destiny blew up and yelled at Kiara for a half-an-hour. Sitting back and relaxing Kiara just smirked at the sight of Destiny pacing and yelling at her. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Once she was done yelling, Kiara went to the study to her homework.

For this weekends homework she had one lesson of math. After that she had her first history paper to finish for Monday; afterward she needed to start on her four page English essay that's due in one week; followed by her Ancient History assignments to read. Finally, her last subject and favorite was her Archaeological class. Normally, she would stay up until midnight and complete her paper and math lesson, however that night she went straight to bed and got up at six-thirty and started her schoolwork.

A week went by with by with the same routine, except the yelling and dare devil jump. Finally, Friday came and Kiara was excited all day. At five-thirty, she was on the movie set waiting for instructions. "Hello, Ms. Black. I'm Andrew Adamson. You can call me Andrew."

"Nice to meet you Andrew and you can call me Kiara."

"Ok then. Now that we got that settled, how about you do the same stunt you did at the track? Over there is the mound I want you to launch off. Get as far back as you need."

"Ok." Kiara set herself up exactly as both, and took off once she was given the signal. As soon as she was doing her tricks, she knew something wasn't right. 'The mound wasn't high enough.' She was already to far into the trick to pull out, so she quickly let go of the bike and it crashed on its side. She came down fast and landed on top of the bike, like a rock. She felt extreme pain in her arms, legs, ribs, and head as she cried out in pain she saw people rushing towards her and blacked out.

When she woke up, she was in a hospital. Trying to move her arms and legs was futile because she had cast on them. Looking over she saw William and the Andrew talking quietly. Immediately, William and Andrew came to her side "How are you feeling?" asked William.

"I feel like I crashed a perfectly good motorcycle." Kiara said while smirking. "How bad is it?"

"Well, you broke three ribs, tow on the left and one on the right. Then you broke your left leg and your right arm. You also fractured your right ankle and your left elbow." Stated Andrew calmly and a little sad. "The doctor told us that you most likely won't be able to be a stunt double again.

Sighing Kiara simple stated, "Well, I guess your going to have to find another stunt double until I get better." William stared in shock at Kiara and Andrew simple smiled at her.

For months, Kiara did rehab. She worked as much as possible, but hardly got better. The whole time, she blamed God. She thought He wanted this to happen. She blamed Him for all the bad stuff that happened to her. During this time-period, her parents died in a car crash, her dad's parents died of old age and her great-grandparents died. So many horrible things happened to Kiara. Every time Destiny came to visit, Kiara bombarded her with question of why God would do this to her. Every time Destiny replied the same,

"It isn't God punishing you. He's just trying to get your attention. If this is what it's going to take to get your attention then He's going to do it."

Finally and reluctantly, she cried out to God to help her. Asking for peace and guidance, she sat in her room in silence and waited. Slowly, she felt calmer and that God was, once again, in His rightful place in her life. Singing a song sounded so good to her so she sang. She sang with all her heart. She sang her favorite song. She sang 'I Will Praise You Through The Storm' by Casting Crowns. As she sang, she felt relieved. Finishing the song, she gave her life again to God.

Rehab was going better for her; in fact, it was remarkable how fast she got better. After months six months of rehab and talking to William and Andrew; she got back on a motorcycle and was just as good as before. Her next goal was to graduate college with a 3.5 GPA. With that in mind, she set out to accomplish her goal. Life had never seemed better to her than after that six-month period. Deciding to meet up with that gang of stunt bikers, she went out every weekend to the bike park, where she got her job. She told all of them about God and never let them down on telling them about God when they asked.

One weekend she meet William and Andrew at the movie set to do more tricks. "So boys, what tricks do you want me to do today?"

"Well, I still want you to do the very first trick you did for us. If you want to, would you do that trick?"

After a moment of hesitation, she agreed, "Sure. Why Not? I mean if god wants me to go than I will." With that, she set up for the run, judged how high the hill was and made sure it was high enough. Once the signal was given, she gunned the engine and performed the tricks with ease. After she performed the trick, she was jumping up and down with joy, while shouting, "I did it, I did it!" Six months later, William, Andrew, Kiara, and Destiny, all went to the premiere together.

* * *

Please R&R! Hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
